custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cootol
Cootal was a warrior for the Xerianitsts. History Not much is known about his past, except he once was a warrior who fought against Atukam 's Legion of Darkness. He survived when the Nui Ship blew up. Barren Island Upon arriving on the Barren Island Cootal entered a village in which he had to fight for his food and other things,he is now one of the top warriors of the village,and protects it and everyone in it with his life. Relocation and The Broken Order Universe Due to some tragic event, Cootal's memories were wiped and he was sent through the dimensional portal to an alternate Matoran Universe. There he lived many thousands of years with the rest of the universe's inhabitants until Mata Nui turned evil, conquering the outer universes with his body. The Order of Mata Nui in that universe was forced to come out of hiding, to work with the Brotherhood of Makuta and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to try to take down Mata Nui. Cootol was sent through the dimensional portal to get help from one of the another universe to defeat Mata Nui. As it so happened, Cootol landed in the Broken Order Universe, at the height of Kritor/Makuta tensions. He landed on Bythrain, home of the Kritor Alliance, and when the Kritors refused to turn Cootol, a being/object from another world, over to an international tribunal in accordance with the Treaty of Gera Nui (a tribunal which would include their rivals, the Brotherhood of Makuta) the impending war officially broke out between the two organizations. Cootol was thrown in the Kritor prison and forgotten for the duration of the first half of the Kritor/Makuta War. However, following the Kritor Empire's lack of victory at the Battle of Nynrah, Emperor Kragator interrogated Cootol for any edge he could get on the Makuta League. Cootol told Kragator he would only give information on the Brotherhood of Makuta if Kragator sent Kritor toops to help Cootol's universe, but Kragator lost his temper and Cootol cracked. However, when Cootol told him that in his universe there was no Kritor League--only the Order of Mata Nui--Kragator realized that the Kragator in that universe had apparently been a failure, and that simply being himself had not guaranteed his success in life. He then fell into a state of depression and an existential crisis. Cootol was forgotten again. Abilities and Traits Cootal is a lot stronger and smarter than other Xerianitsts. He fights well in battles and was never severely injured in one. He has a weapon that fires out crystals at immense speeds; he also had a sword which he guarded with his life until it was stolen from him by the Kritors. Trivia * Cootol is one of the few pages Gonel has adopted where he has used the original version in his universe rather than an alternate version. While he would normally prefer to use an alternate character, there are reasons he has elected to use the original version, reasons which will be revealed in an upcoming book. ** That said, of course if NuclearChedder wants his original character restored, Gonel will ultimately be forced to use an alternate character.